Simple and Clean
by EmikoSanah
Summary: Short AzusaxTsubaki lemon.


Tsubaki sat in his room, tongue pressed in his cheek as he looked over his new script. He was going to be a voice actor for another anime, however he wasn't too excited about it. From what he read, his character was just a small part. And all of the characters were very bland and one-sided. Azusa, however, told him to do anything that comes his way to get his name and voice out there. Azusa was the only reason he was doing this.

"Azusa...," Tsubaki said aloud. His brother had been very busy lately. Azusa was voice acting for the main role in another anime- the role that Tsubaki actually wanted. Having Azusa get the role instead was bittersweet alone but now he barely ever saw him. Top that with the fact that Azusa seemed to only have eyes for Ema these days...

Tsubaki liked Ema too but Azusa always came first. No matter what. Azusa had made it clear that he liked Ema more, which pained Tsubaki. Sometimes he wished that she had never moved in. He recognized it as being a very cruel thought but he couldn't help it. Before she came along, Azusa belonged to him. Tsubaki flinched as he felt a familiar feeling- his cock hardened as he thought about Azusa.

"Damnit," Tsubaki muttered, tossing the script to the floor. He'd never be able to concentrate with a boner. He unzipped his pants and began to pull them off before pulling his cock out of his boxers. He grinned a moment before grabbing his phone off the side of his nightstand and taking a picture of his cock and all it's glory.

"Send...Azusa...," Tsubaki read aloud. He smirked as the message popped onto his screen letting him know that it was sent successfully.

Thirty minutes later, Tsubaki heard the familar jingle that meant someone was at his door. He was expecting it to be Ukyo. All his other brothers usually just messaged him. He opened the door and felt his heart practically leap into his throat. Azusa stood before him.

"Azusa?" Tsubaki asked, surprised.

Azusa smirked before walking inside, pushing past Tsubaki. Tsubaki let the door swing shut before turning to face Azusa.

"Tsubaki."

Tsubaki grinned as he walked over to Azusa. "Yes?"

"What did I tell you about sending messages to me at work?"

Tsubaki could feel his heart drop back into his stomach. Did Azusa really come by to scold him? "Not to do it unless it's an emergency," Tsubaki recited. Azusa had to remind him constantly to not send messages when they got their first jobs that were separate.

"Right. So why did I get a dick picture?" Azusa asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'd say it was urgent. I mean, did you see it?" Tsubaki smiled. Azusa approached him slowly. He raised his hand and slapped Tsubaki hard across the face. Tsubaki wavered for a split second but managed to remain on his feet. He stuck his tongue out to assess the damage. His lip was bleeding now and the side of his face was fairly sore. His chest was rising and falling quickly. He hated to admit it but he was incredibly turned on right now. He could feel his cock harden once again. Azusa noticed the bulge forming in Tsubaki's boxers. He got closer, within inches, and grabbed Tsubaki's hair harshly. He held onto it tightly and yanked his head back so that he was staring at the ceiling.

"Did you just come to scold me, Azusa? I'm going to be a honest this is a bit much for a pic-Ah!"

Azusa gripped his hair tighter and pulled back even more. He leaned into Tsubaki's ear. "No, I came to fuck you," he whispered.

Tsubaki's chest was pounding. His cock ached painfully as his mind began filling with dirty fantasies involving Azusa. He wanted it badly. Azusa pressed his lips against Tsubaki's neck, spreading gentle kisses before biting down. Tsubaki groaned loudly. Azusa lessened his grip on his hair and proceeded to run his hand through it instead. He removed his mouth from Tsubaki's neck and shoved him backwards- sending him into a wall. Tsubaki's back hit the wall hard and he gasped for air as the impact knocked the wind out of him. Azusa moved in right away. Before Tsubaki could regain his breath, he crushed his lips against Tsubaki's pale, pink lips, eliciting both panicked and pleasurable moans. Tsubaki brought his hands up to Azusa's chest in an attempt to push him back but Azusa wouldn't allow it and instead grabbed Tsubaki's wrists and pinned them against the wall. Just before he looked like he was close to passing out, Azusa pulled back while keeping his wrists pinned. Tsubaki leaned his head back and looked towards the ceiling. His breathing came out in heavy and erratic gasps. Azusa smirked at the sight of him. Seeing Tsubaki like this turned him into a monster. It was pleasurable in both the way it made his cock hard and in the way that it made Tsubaki look weaker than himself.

Azusa grabbed Tsubaki by the collar of his shirt and walked him towards the bed before shoving him down. Tsubaki landed in the middle of his bed. He turned over and watched as Azusa began undressing.

"Take your clothes off," Azusa breathed lustily, as he continued removing his clothing.

Tsubaki obeyed at once. Azusa watched as Tsubaki removed his shirt, revealing his toned and pale stomach. He watched as his brother hooked his thumbs into the band of his boxers and slid them down, revealing his hard cock.

"Sit up," Azusa commanded, smiling as Tsubaki did so immediately and upon doing so was face to face with Azusa's dick. Without needing to tell him what to do, Tsubaki placed his lips over the tip and began sucking. Azusa gritted his teeth at the sensation of his brother's warm and wet mouth. His hands went to Tsubaki's hair and he grabbed sections of it and pulled. Tsubaki brought his mouth father down the shaft and moved his head back and forth. Azusa's hips seemed to have a mind of their own as they also moved in time with Tsubaki. Tsubaki looked up at Azusa every now and again and groaned as Azusa continued to grab his hair almost painfully. Tsubaki moved his mouth from the shaft and focused on the tip again. He began sucking hard and swirling his tongue around the head. This motion drove Azusa crazy as he continued to moan and began to buck his hips into Tsubaki's face. Tsubaki removed his mouth completely and was surprised when Azusa immediately shoved him back onto the bed. He climbed in between Tsubaki's legs and placed the tip of his cock at the entrance of Tsubaki's ass. He waited only a moment before sliding it inside. This time, Tsubaki and Azusa moaned in unison.

Azusa breathed in quickly as his cock entered Tsubaki fully. No matter how many times they had done this before, the sensation always amazed him. The warmth and the tightness of Tsubaki's ass drove him wild. He slid his cock in and out and it wasn't long before he got a rhythm going.

Tsubaki was breathing heavily as his brother filled his tight entrance. Only Azusa could do this to him. Make him hurt and feel pain, and yet at the same time make him feel so good. He had wanted this for so long. It had been weeks since they last had sex. He moved his hand towards his cock and with a firm grip, began to move his hand up and down as Azusa pounded into his ass. His mind was swirling as he moved his eyes from his brother's face to his dick that was disappearing and reappearing in his asshole.

Azusa watched intently as his brother pleasured himself. Seeing Tsubaki gasp, moan and sweat was becoming too much for him. He wasn't going to last much longer. He gripped the bed sheets around Tsubaki tightly as he increased his pace- pumping in and out faster. He clenched his jaw as he felt the familiar feeling of his climax approaching and fast. He increased his pace even more, breaking the rhythm and becoming more irregular and desperate. His stomach felt like it had flipped upside down and his balls suddenly tightened.

"I'm cumming!" he yelled, pushing himself all the way into his brother.

Tsubaki felt the warm seed fill his insides and within seconds, he too, reached his climax. His cum shot out and landed onto his chest in spurts. Azusa moaned loudly as Tsubaki's asshole clenched tightly around his cock as if it was trying to suck out every last drop.

Azusa pulled out slowly causing his cum to drop onto the bedspread. He laid down on his side, facing Tsubaki. His brother was breathing heavily but looked happy nonetheless. Azusa brought his fingers to his chest and gathered some of the cum- bringing it to his lips to taste his brother. Tsubaki had one eye open and watched as his brother licked his fingers clean.

"Do you like it?" Tsubaki asked, curiously.

"Could be sweeter, but not bad," Azusa answered honestly.

Tsubaki smiled before leaning over and kissing his brother gently on the forehead.

"Next time you're horny, tell me. I was waiting awhile too you know."

Tsubaki's mouth dropped open in surprise. All that time he waited because he thought Azusa was too busy. He smiled and rolled over- adjusting himself so he was on top of Azusa. Azusa stared up at him confused.

"In that case...I'm horny...," Tsubaki announced.

"Again?" Azusa asked incredulously.

"Yep, and this time I want to be the dominant one," he winked.

Azusa smirked, "Do your worst."


End file.
